COP
by Iraqi-Poo17
Summary: Matthew is a C.O.P: Look inside for details and he's had a long day at work so decides to get a drink at the nearest bar: "Ludwig's Place". Ludwig's Place is a bar with a built-in strip club. When Matthew meets a young man at the bar his life is turned around. Warnings Yaoi, language, fluff/smut, OOC!Canada, Seme!Canada, Uke!Prussia... and a France being France. Pairs inside!
1. Chapter 1

C.O.P

**Author's Note~! **

**My friend Francey-pants98 helped me write and edit this. She came up with a few ideas. LOVE YA!**

**Pairs: PruCan, GerIta, slight FrUK, Spamano**

**I just want you all to know this is my first FanFiction! And it sucks! Warnings: OOC Canada, Seme!Canada, smut/fluff, and language! Boy/Boy love, don't like, don't read. **

**Intro~!**

Let me introduce myself! I'm Mathew Williams. And I'm a detective/policeman, my dream job, ever since I was little! Well, I had to move to Germany from Canada for a while because of my job. They needed my intelligence for a….Well I can't say. Its top secret!

Chapter 1~!

**Mathew's POV**

I got in my squad car that night after doing some stressful research.

"Man I need some beer…" I told myself as I started the engine.

I went to the closest bar I could find, I looked up at the sign and it said "Ludwig's Place." I got out of my car and slowly walked up the stairs to the door, I could hear the people yelling and the loud music.

I bet there were strippers here. He opened the door, and his guess was right. Three girls pole dancing in the middle of the room, there was only one stripping but they were all beautiful. On the left, a girl with brown short hair in a short green dress, she was Japanese no doubt. The girl on the right was a blonde and had long hair, at least down the top of her ass, and she was wearing a blue dress, also super short! In the middle was the girl with black hair and she had….red eye? But she was the only one almost naked, she had a thong on, it wasn't much though.

I hear three boys yelling in the front of a room, they were drunk, my only guess. Then I heard one of the boys at the front with silver hair yell at the women on-stage.

"I WANT ONE OF YOU TO COME HOME WITH THE AWESOME ME TONIGHT!" My mind automatically thought "Drunk", or he just had a really weird personality. He was German, I could tell from the sexy ascent.

I searched the crowd for a seat, but the only seat I saw was at the front of the room, next to the silver-haired German.

I made my way through the crowd to the wooden seat and I poked the man on the arm and asked him a question.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He just stared at me for a minute and replied,

"No! No, no, no! Go ahead! Sit!" I nodded and took a seat and turned my attention to the three on stage. Then a man with blonde, slicked-back hair walked onto the stage, then the black haired girl walk over to him and said,

"Ludwig! Why don't you get undressed too?" Then the boy next to me yelled,

"DO IT WEST! I'LL TAKE PICS FOR FELI!" The tall man looked and the small girl and nodded! Then I started to giggle when he started dancing like an idiot, but I can't dance either, so maybe I shouldn't be laughing. What if I was the one up there? Man I feel bad for him!

I noticed the man next to me was very attractive. I wonder how good he was in bed…? I pushed the thought out of my head. Maybe I should talk to him… I looked over to him and tugged on his sleeve, very kid-like. Then he turned to me smiling, and asked "Yes?" I blushed and replied,

"Hi, I'm Matthew, what's your name?" After that he just stared at me and gave a sly grin,

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beillschmidt! WHO ELSE WOULD I BE? I AM THE AWESOMENESS!" He shouted right in my fucking ear. I kind of gave him a look that said "_What the heck are you talking about?"_ and just kind of shied into my seat. Might as well enjoy the show while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to Shinigami-Cat I was able to get out of meh slump~!**

**Gilberts POV!**

I have the cutest boy next to me~! I should ask him he if he wants to get a drink…that might work, what's the worst that can happen?

"Hey," I poked his arm like a five year old would, "Do you wanna get a drink with the AWESOME ME!" I think I spit on him!

Then the boy just looked at me and smiled, (SO CUTE) "Uhm…Sure, why not~!" He stood up and I followed suit.

"What kind of beer do you like?" I looked at him very curiously and smiled.

"I like anything that will take my mind off of work." He sighed and sat down on a bar stool.

"Oh really? What kind of work do you do?" I took the seat next to him at the bar. Then I noticed he had a really big curl hanging away from the rest of his short blonde hair. What the heck is that all about?

"Well, I am a detective, and I just moved here from Canada." He smiled, then he blushed a bit, I couldn't really see it from the dark lights, but he was definitely blushing.

"That's AWESOME! I work here at the bar, my little brother owns it." I point up to the blonde man striping with the black haired girl on stage.

"Oh! That's cool, but…why is you brother striping too? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that…" He was red, totally red.

"Oh Gott! He has a bunch of kinky shit in his room, I have seen him use it too so nothing surprises me anymore." I shivered at the thought of having him do that stuff to me, or anyone at that matter!

"Uhm…that's…scary! Don't say that kind on stuff" At this point he was laughing. I think he thought I was kidding!

"I'm not kidding! Hold on. HEY LIZ GET ME TWO BEERS OVER HERE!" The girl on the other side of the bar with long brown hair looked up and nodded and brought two drinks and sat them right in front of us. Matthew picked his up and took a sip and made a really cute funny face. Like It was bad or something.

"This is interesting…" He looked at me and I started laughing.

"Do you like beer?" I finally was able to stop laughing and ask the question.

"Of course I do! It was just something I have never tasted this kind before" He was blushing again.

"Then drink it!" He sighed and started to chug it. Like it was water or something!

"Ugh…Can I get another one?" Liz nodded again and handed him another. He popped the cap and chugged it down, then I picked up mine and started drinking mine. I was NOT going to be beat by a _new comer_!

_13 beers later~!_

I was able to peel my head from the bar and I looked down to find Matthew still drinking and laughing uncontrollably. Then he turned to me and started to touch my leg. My mind told me to let him, but he would regret it in the morning so I took his beer away and he started to get mad "Com-on Gilly~! I wanna drink mour~!" then I grabbed his arm and stood him up.

"Nein, your done for the night!" _Gott!_ Did I sound like West or what? "I don't know were you live so your coming home with me." I sighed and dragged him to the car amd put him in the back seat. He was out like a light. So I walked around the car and opened the door to the drivers side and continued to drive in the silent, this is _not_ going to be a normal night for sure.

**AN:/ Well, I had some help with this one. Okay a lot of help! But I hope you like it~! REVIEW~!**


End file.
